Sweet Child of Mine (Damon&Elena)
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: (AU. All human) You can spend your entire life without finding your true love but that wasn't Damon and Elena's case. They are clearely meant to be together but their love story is not an easy one. And, if having a forbidden love story is no enough for them, everithing will change when Elena discovers a little secret that's gonna change their lives forever.
1. Forbidden Passion

Hi beautiful people!

Well you may don't know me because it's the first time i'm writing in english. My name is Luna and I'm a big fan of TVD and a crazy DELENA shipper. I'm kind of new in this lenguage so you might find some spell mistakes around the story but I put a lot of love in my writing and I hope you can enjoy it!

Please let me know what you think with a review.

Love you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Forbidden Passion

Inside the room, two lovers slept embraced on a huge bed of disordered sheets after having spent another secret and forbidden night together. Because of the storm that was unleashed outside the house had no light so the darkness inside was total except the occasional lightning coming from the garden.

Outside the rain and thunder, both lovers rested with their naked bodies intertwined and calm breaths, dreaming about the day that could finally end hiding and enjoy their love in front of the entire world.

The room was absolutely calmed and quiet. At least it was until an especially strong thunder echoed dithered all walls and she jumped in the bed with a startled cry without being able to control the tears that were beginning to crowding in her eyes. Upon hearing her scream, Damon instantly woke up and hugged her without hesitation, automatically understanding the reason for her heartache when he heard another thunder and she shuddered in his arms.

-Hush, hush, babe. It's ok... it's only rain - he whispered against her hair - Don't cry, it's just a stupid storm.

Since Elena's parents car had slid across the Wickery bridge in the middle of a stormy night, almost three years ago, she hadn't been able to bear night storms without crying. Fear consumed her as if she was still a little helpless girl.

For several minutes he was limited to cradle her in his arms and whispered in her ear reassuring words soft and lovely words. Elena said nothing and simply clung to his body, hoping that fear would pass. Because that was the effect of Damon on her: fear always ended up dessapearing when he was at her side.

"Thank you" she whispered taking her face a little off of his chest to look at him.

"You have nothing to thank for, babe"

At that time, when a lightning light illuminated him one second in front of her eyes highlighting that beautiful smile and flashes of his beautiful blue eyes, Elena allowed herself to think that maybe the rain was not so bad as she thought and smiled again hide in his arms not out of fear but for the mere pleasure of feeling him and started placing a soft kisses on his chest.

"I love you, Damon" she said against his skin to focus on the sound of his heart that undeniably accelerated before those words.

Damon closed his eyes and sighed when he heard that, placing a kiss on his girl's hair. What was it about that little girl that had him completely under her spell? He had been asking himself since the day that saw her for the very first time, and still not had an answer.

Still keeping Elena cradled in his arms, Damon returned to curl up in bed, smiling at the feeling of the light weight of the girl on his chest.

"You should consider what I said" he dropped while he caressed Elena's soft bare back.

"You're right" she admitted softly "Actually, you're always right…"

"I wish that was right, babe" Damon giggled.

"But…" Elena continued as if he had not said anything "I guess that I'm… I mean, confront my fears, scares me."

"And who doesn't? You're brave, Elena. You can do anything you want"

After hearing that phrase, Elena gave another gentle kiss on his chest and without thinking about it much, gave out a soft path of kisses from his chest to the corner of his lips without actually kissing him. Then she looked at him. His eyes remained closed and she grazed her nose with his forcing him to look at her. Damon saw her chocolate doe eyes shine almost as if they had their own light, her hair around them like a waterfall, and that mischievous smile that still made her look like a little girl and at that precise moment he realized that he would never see something as beautiful as Elena. She curved her lips even more with a smile full of plans, secrets and mischief and then spoke:

"Can you really not think about something more interesting at this moment than trying to convince me to go to the psychologist?" She asked suggestively and Damon dropped a giggle shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

"I'm just trying to take care of you, babe" he said while grabbing her waist with both hands unable to ignore the way in which his hands seemed to receive a current of electricity every time he came into contact with her skin.

"Our time is running out, I have to leave before dawn so shut up and kiss me, Damon."

And how could he refuse thar? If it would give her anything she wanted...

Flaunting his strength, Damon had both turned on the mattress to stay on top of her and kissed her in those pink lips that had him going crazy every hour of every day.

"I'll kidnap you" he announced making laugh "I will disappear from the country and I'll take you with me."

"And what happens if I say no?" she challenged him putting her hands on his chest.

"That's why the call it kidnapping, babe. You have no choice"

Elena's answer faded in her laugh again when he began to kiss her neck and the three-day beard made her skin tickle. She took Damon's face between her hands and drew him back to share a kiss even more intense than the previous ones.

"Don't tell anyone" she whispered putting a finger on Damon's lips "But I'd say yes"

Before kissing him, Elena winked her eye and then allowed her hands to travel freely across Damon's delicious bare chest.

Their bodies perfectly understood each other and soon they were completely tuned on again. This time, Damon kept her wrists locked so that she would stay still and devoted himself to kiss every single corner of her body leaving the best for last. He kissed her thighs dangerously getting closer and closer to her femininity until finally he gave her what they both yearned for and kissed the very heart of her body as she shook her head and moaned under the control of his kisses. Elena buried her nails on Damon's shoulder while grabbing his hair with the other hand in a silent plea for him to never stop.

"Damon... Damon…" She moaned closing her eyes in a grin of pleasure.

Playing with his fingers, Damon allowed himself to lift his head to see her and instantly received a scratch in his shoulder in response to his departure. But it was completely worth it, seeing Elena writhing with eyes closed by the amount of pleasure that was experiencing, the curved lips and madness threatening to take control of her… he would have endured all the scratches in the world just to see that.

Smiling and more excited than before, Damn returned to his task by exchanging kisses with soft bites that ended up starting a cry from the throat of the young woman who desperately grabbed the sheets as she arrived at the top of the pleasure quivering and shivering while Damon was still played with his fingers, prolonging the effect.

He prolonged the game a few more minutes until he realised that she was close to come again so he quickly got back to her lips and came into her body with a single thrust winning another cry from the lips of the young woman who was hugging his back unable to say anything coherent.

"You… got me… going… crazy" Damon groaned kissing her wildly.

Both of them have left every tenderness back at that time, and were simply left to take. Desperate, Elena asked for more and couldn't control her lips when he gave her what she wanted making it impossible to contain the cries of pleasure that he tore from her throat.

"Elena…" her name slipped from his mouth between groans and grunts and he had to use all of his self-control to not explode at the second that she bit his earlobe to then dedicate herself to suck the skin of his neck.

Elena felt all the power of her body accumulating there where she and Damon became one and, clinging to his back, she let out a last cry while her body exploded in one million tiny little pieces. Damon went right behind her, falling on her naked body with the wheezing. Smiling at the beautiful melody which were the beats of Elena's heart accelerated because of the recent orgasm.

"I... love you, babe" he said kissing one of her breasts while trying to return his breath to normal.

Elena could do nothing but produce a confused sound of assent and entangled her fingers in Damon's hair wet by his sweat. While there, in that very moment, all doubts vanished. They suddenly thought that they would be invincible.

"You're amazing" Elena whispered after a few minutes, when their breaths were slowly becoming more quiet and took Damon's face of to move closer to his lips melting into a soft kiss.

After kissing her, Damon came out on top of her and, to her surprise, rested his head on Elena's belly, giving her soft kisses from time to time to which she could not avoid getting tensioned for an imperceptible second. Shaking his head to get rid of bad thoughts, Elena buried her fingers into Damon's wet hair and closed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepy.

"Time to go take a shower and take you back home, will soon be dawn."

"Five minutes, I just want to sleep for five minutes" she begged causing Damon to smile.

He carefully got up and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Sorry, babe. But if we don't get you home on time we'll both have a lot of troubles"

Still half asleep, Elena locked her arms on Damon's neck while he lifted her up in his arms, she immediately snuggled like a kitten on his arms and he took her to the bathroom. Elena was the most pure and beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his entire life.

When they reached the bathroom, he left her on the floor while he left to get a pair of towels, and Elena looked herself in the mirror, settled a worried look in his eyes. She needed to speak with Damon urgently, but she wasn't able to ruin any of the few moments that had together.

So self-absorbed she was in their thoughts that she didn't notice that he was back until she felt Damon's lips gently kissing her shoulder and his hands caressing her waist.

"What is it, babe?" He asked noticing her concerned gaze.

"Nothing" she tried to smile and turned to kiss him softly on the lips - I love you,Damon. A lot...

"I love you too" he stroked her cheek.

"It is late" she whispered "Let's shower."

Before the dawn and still under the sound of the rain, Damon and Elena showered together by exchanging some caresses and kisses and then he left her in the room so that she would get dressed as he prepared her favorite cereals for Elena to eat them in the car. When she came downstairs already dressed and with the backpack clingin of her shoulder she smiled when she found him in the kitchen, fully dressed, wet hair, the camaro keys in one hand and his breakfast on the other.

"Thank you" she smiled taking the cereal and giving him a quick kiss "Thank you, for evreything"

"There's nothing to thank for, babe" he assured her "Come on, it's getting late"

As each time that they were returning to the real world, the trip was silent. Damon drove under the first flashes of dawn and while Elena was eating her cereal in the passenger seat. Both dreaming about the moment when they could finally not have to hide their relationship anymore, that their story was not forbidden. But in addition to those usual thoughts, Damon noticed that Elena's eyes glowed concern, a deeper and more real than the usual concern and took a red stoplight to take her hand, forcing her to leave their thoughts to look at him.

"Something is happening to you" he said, tired of asking what he already knew "What is it, babe?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Damon. Seriously... it is just that... I don't want to go home."

"I know you, something is going on" he replied.

"Seriously, I'm ok…" she murmured stirring the grain "It's green…"

By this time, Damon gave up and continued driving without releasing Elena's hand. Soon after that they parked the car outside Elena's best friend's house and they both remained silent. Elena gave a quick look to the clock, they still had ten minutes.

"Sorry" Elena dropped looking at him in the eyes "I'm just a little scared, I have a bad feeling… " she apologized, regretting not to tell him the whole truth.

"Don't worry whatever it is it will be ok. We will be fine…" he promised her.

"Yes…" Elena sighed and went to kiss him with need, as if she needed to believe those words, she needed to hang on to that words so that they could be true "Thank you for everything, Damon. It was a wonderful night"

"You are wonderful" He smiled caressing her face "I love you…"

"And I love you" Elena repeated it and stole a last kiss before getting out of the car.

Damon regarded her as she sent a message to Caroline warning that he was at the door and before the blonde opened the door Damon left ready to go home back home, get changed and start a new day.

"Good morning" Caroline murmured yawning as she opened the door and, as always, she was surprised to see her friend perfectly awake.

"Hi Care. Thanks" she said in a whisper, hugging her friend.

"How you was your night with the mysterious guy?"

"Well" Elena smiled looking down.

"On that face, it seems that more than well" Caroline laughed as the two got inside the house.

"Let's go upstairs, Car. We have to change... Thanks for covering me"

"That's what best friends are for" Caroline smiled as the two of them headed to the blondie's room.

That morning Caroline also failed trying to get Elena to tell her the name of her mysterious guy with whom she had been dating for several months but got at least a couple of details of their night and smiled happily looking the obvious happiness on Elena's face... Who could have ever said that Elena Gilbert would fall in love like that?

"Elena, Care! It's getting late for school!" Liz shouted from the kitchen.

For the last time, Elena looked at the mirror with her perfectly accommodated uniform and sighed. Damn school, damn age difference.

Damon was on his desk, placing a stack of sheets that had to deliver and waiting the bell to ring so that the day could start. He stared at his cell phone for a moment, where a photo of him and Elena decorated the screen. He loved her so much... but if only things were easier...

Few minutes passed and the bell resonated through the halls marking the start of the classes. Instantly, students began to enter dresses in their uniforms as always. Several girls with their blue skirts and shirts came together to the classroom but it didn't cost him anything to recognize her: she was the most beautiful of all. She walked to their bench and left her books there just after taking her homework and walk straight to his deskpot.

"Good morning, Mr Salvatore" she whispered without any sign of knowing him beyond the classroom.

"Good morning, Miss Gilbert. How can I help you?"

"Nothing special" she said with a half smile, trying to keep up appearances "I have the paper requested on Friday" she announced giving him the sheets.

"Thank you, Elena. If that's all, go sit down. We have to start with the class"

She smiled and went back to her place. They were back in the real world, where could not be together under any circumstances. Locked in a highly structured and conservative private Institute where a relationship like theirs would be never allowed. After all, he was her teacher and she his student; He was 27 years old and she didn't even had her 17, but they had not been able to avoid falling in love with each other and as sure as hell that they had tried…

* * *

_Please let me know what you think!_

_I promise I'll update as soon as I can ._


	2. Five Weeks Late

Hi folks!

I'm back with this new chapter wich is a little bit too dramatic but it sets the scenario for the story.

I was so hurried yesterday when I posted the story that I forgot to tell you that from chapter four I've been writing this with an amazing friend, Noe, known in as angelito97 - Delena.  
I want to thank all of you for following my story or put it between your favorite storys, it warmed my heart. And of course I want to specially thank to those people who took time to give me a review. You made my day!

(PS: the chapter's name is not good, i'm not very good at names but I had to try)

Love you! :*

* * *

**Chapter 2: Five Weeks Late**

Later that morning, Elena shared the table with Caroline in the history classroom. Teacher, Alaric Saltzman, talked about World War II while blondie's mind was flying somewhere far away.

Elena was scrawling a couple of silly drawings on a piece of paper when she suddenly felt it: she first had to hold out forcefully from the desk to stop herself from falling and then her stomach stirred as if she had just got off from a roller coaster.

"Care I… feel bad" Elena murmured closing her eyes while trying to make an attempt to recover the balance.

"Do you need...?"

But before Caroline could finish the question, Elena rushed out of the classroom making a strong noise with their desktop. While she was running to the bathroom, Elena listened to her back as Caroline apologized for both of them with Alaric before pursuing her. The blonde one joined when she was kneeling on the floor of the bathroom and held her hair while she vomited.

None of them said anything and just after she had returned her breakfast Elena felt rather new.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked her.

"No"

Elena's voice sounded broken and full of fear. Without a warning, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. It was a cry of suffering, almost hysterical. In the midst of her anguish, she hit the walls and let out her frustration against the dump that had little to do against her. After letting her cry for long enough, Caroline knelt next to her friend and hugged her helping her to stand up.

"Everything's gonna be alright" she assured her.

"It is the third time this week" Elena sobbed.

"I know it…"

Caroline had nothing to say. She knew the fears that were pursuing her friend even when they hadn't put it in words a single time. There was no need to be a genius to figure out what was going on. In silence, Elena washed her face and mouth to then sit in the bathroom countertop.

"I am scared" she whispered.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Sorry, Care... I am sorry for not telling you anything…" Elena sobbed "But I am so scared"

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me, you know I will help you with anything you need. Don't be afraid, Elena. You can tell me"

"I think…" she sighed, and closed her eyes, afraid to say it because she was afraid that if she put it into words her fears would become real. A silent tear slid down her cheek again and she spoke in a whisper almost impossible to understand "...I think that I might be pregnant, Care…"

Although she had already suspected it, those words were an incredible surprise to Caroline who simply ran out of nothing to say. But luckily, although it was not very much the words type, Caroline was a person of facts and there was nothing better for Elena at this moment than the hug her best friend gave her.

"How long ago?"

"Five weeks, I'm sure" Elena said between her cries, she had spent a lot of time analyzing and thinking about the possibilities. She was sure that it had been that time "Oh my god, I was so stupid... I forgot to buy the pills and the pharmacy was closed… it was unintentionally, I swear that I forgot it, it was only one day…"

"It's ok…" Caroline said hugging her friend "Calm down, Lenna. It's ok, stop crying".

But there was nothing Caroline could say to calm her friend. Elena seemed completely broken, scared and filled of guilt.

"Would you like to call Jenna to take you home?" Elena shooked her head "Would like to go to the infirmary?"

"No…"

"I feel useless, I can't do anything to help…"

"Nobody can" Elena's voice cracked "I just want to ask you something: Please, don't ever say anything about it to anyone" begged underlining last the word.

"I promise" Caroline smiled "Hey, Elena... What... What about Mr Mysteries? Does he know something about it?"

Elena's eyes filled with tears again at the sound of one of the many nicknames that Caroline used to refer to Damon and she couldn't help trembling. No, he had no idea. She was too coward to tell him the truth.

"I couldn't tell him… I swear I couldn't" Elena cried.

"You should... You know you should" she said carefully.

"It's too complicated, Care…"

Caroline was about to respond when the new nurse came into the bathroom looking for them.

"Good morning, ladies. Mr. Saltzman told me that there was someone who was not feeling well in the girl's bathroom."

Elena simply looked down, full of shame and fear so Caroline had to be the first to talk.

"My friend felt a little sick... I think she go the flu" Care improvised.

"Is that true Miss…?"

"Gilbert" the girl whispered "Yes, it is true."

"Then, in that case, you could come with me to the infirmary and your partner can return to classes"

"But…" she wanted Caroline to intervene.

"You should return to classes, Miss Forbes."

Grumbling, Caroline returned to the classroom and Elena had to go to the infirmary with the new nurse. Putting into words her fears for the first time had left her completely destroyed. During the way through the halls, Elena could not avoid a couple of tears that trickled through her cheeks.

Arriving, the nurse offered her a seat and a steaming cup of tea and allowed her to drink it in silence to calm down for a few minutes before she had to speak.

"My name is Meredith, I had no opportunity to introduce myself" Meredith grinned kindly.

"I'm Elena…"

"Professor Saltzman told me that it was not the first time that you rushed out from class in the mornings"

"It's been three times this week…" Elena whispered without lifting the look from the cup of tea.

"Would you like to tell me about your sleeping and eating habits, Elena?"

The girl fell silent to that question. She wanted to talk to a professional and the new nurse seemed a great choice, but nonetheless was afraid.

"I just want to help you. Anything you say will remain secret among us, you can trust me…"

"I've been sleeping a lot these days" she began talking with a soft voice "Usually I have lots of energy with a few hours of sleep but lately I fall asleep without realizing. In classes, at home after coming back from school…"

"And what about your eating habits?" the nurse asked with a concerned look.

"I've always loved candies. But lately I've been spending all of my money on them, I feel like I want to eat them constantly"

Although she tried to give few details, Elena was afraid and was terribly embarrassed because she perfectly knew what conclusion would lead those confessions.

"Do you have any idea about what could be happening to you Elena?" Meredith asked patiently and the young girl nodded almost in an imperceptible way.

"I have…" Elena took air and closed her eyes trying to avoid tears, she didn't feel strong, but she had to say it "I'm three weeks late on my period."

"Then you know that there is a good chance that you are pregnant right?"

"Yes…"

"Did you take a pregnancy test, Elena?"

"I'm scared" she confessed with a broken voice.

"The fact that you decide to know it for sure or ignore the facts doesn't change the truth, Elena. Now you have to take care of yourself."

"But... I… I can't do this."

"The first thing you have to do is find out truth, then you have a very important decision to take…"

"What?"

"I think you know that there are safe methods if you were pregnant and you... choose… not to have that baby"

No. She couldn't think about that, she couldn't even think clearly at all at that moment.

"What should I do now?" she stammered.

"A complete blood test would be preferable but you need the permission of an adult to do so. Do you live with your parents?"

"No, they died three years ago and my aunt would kill me… Isn't there any other ways?"

"You can get a pregnancy test. It is not hundred percent sure but it usually works…"

"Thank you" Elena whispered.

"I can give you a permit to return home if you want. I don't want you to go back to class right now, you have a lot to think…"

"Yes…"

Meredith began writing a paper with somewhat worried gesture and, in another piece of paper, she noted a number.

"Is my phone number" the nurse said handing her both of the sheets "For anything you need"

"Thanks. This means a lot to me" Elena's simile arose.

"The best thing you can do is stay calm. And, Elena…" the young girl turned at the sound of her name "You have to talk about this with your boyfriend… It's important for you to not be alone in this moment"

"Yes. Yes, I will do so" she replied rudely and left the room.

Before leaving, Elena went by the director's office to sign her permission and left the school walking. Her house was ten streets so she decided to go home walking.

In the middle of the road, she decided to go by the cemetery. Completely silently, Elena bought two red roses and slowly walked to the her parent's tomb.

Given the time and the day there was no one in the cemetery so the girl could kneel at the tomb and cry without being seen. She stayed there awhile looking at the names written in stone, hoping to get answers to questions she didn't even know how to ask. But despite the time, nothing came to her mind so all she could do was join forces to stand up. Before leaving, she kissed each roses and left them at the graveside. She missed both his parents so much at that time… She wanted Miranda to embrace her and told her that everything was going well, she wanted Grayson to stir her hair and make her laugh. Elena desperately needed her parents in that moment of her life, and they were not there.

With the latest energy that she had, Elena went by the pharmacy and secretly bought the more expensive of all pregnancy tests thinking that it would be going to work better than the others and then she walked up to her house.

She was unable to reach her room and just collapsed on the couch crying. It was as if tears were never going to end.

Half an hour later, trembling and trying to reassure her tears Elena decided to quit the self-pity show and got up from the sofa to take a bath.

When she came out of the bathroom, Elena was more quiet and, when she saw the clock, she realized that the time coincided with the free period so she decided to call Damon. It was now or never. She had to face it.

"Elena?" he asked confused, since she never called him in the middle of classes "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm home... I… I need to see you." She mumbled.

"Are you okay, babe? Have you been crying?"

"No…" she sighed "Yes… What time do you get out?"

"It's monday, I get out in an hour. I can go to your home… but what about your aunt?"

"Jenna and Jer are not home. I need to see you, please" she whispered and she couldn't hold a sob.

"Babe, are you crying?"

"No" she lied but another sob betrayed her.

"What is it Elena?"

"I am so scared, just come. We have to talk."

"Give me half an hour. Screw third grade"

She sobbed again "No, don't neglect your work for me, I can wait."

"You are the most important thing of my life, Elena. Nothing will happen if I leave early just one day."

"Ok... Damon?"

"Yes?"

"You can bring me some chocolate?"

Damon smiled at that childish request.

"Of course, babe. See you in 30 minutes at your home. Don't cry, please."

"I'll be waiting for you... the keys are in the same spot as always"

When Damon hung the phone rushed to accommodate the things in the classroom and got out of there as fast as he could. As expected, Mikael, the director, didn't have problem to let him leave early when he saw the concern in Damon's face. In addition, Damon was an exemplary teacher with an irreproachable conduct so Mikael didn't have anything to say. Before getting into the car, he warned Ric by a message to not wait him out because he had a problem and then went out on his blue camaro.

Halfway, he stopped to buy a couple of chocolates for Elena and continued driving. He was too worried, he hated seeing her cry and not knowing what happened to her was driving him crazy. Luckily, he came fast and looked for the key Elena kept hidden under a flowerpot on the porch. When he opened the door, Damon found her sitting on the sofa, with tears on her cheeks and staring at something that was resting in her hands. She was so absorbed that she had not even heard him open the door.

"Elena" he called her approaching.

But she didn't answer so Damon came closer and only when he sat beside her, the young girl reacted and hid the object behind her back.

"What do you have there?"

"I'm sorry" she murmured non-stop crying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I swear that it was unintentionally... I... I didn't want to. I never wanted to…"

"Shh…" he interrupted her and tried to hug her, but Elena refused "What happened?"

She shook her head, unable to hide the fear and continued crying. This time, when Damon hugged her she couldn't refuse and fell to cry in his arms.

Elena continued crying for a long time, enough so that Damon, looking for answers, analyzed the room around him and felt as the air began to abandon his lungs when he discovered the empty box of a pregnancy test bedside the table in front of them.

"Elena, what is that?" he asked stupidly when she got up.

"I'm... sorry, I really am. I never wanted to…"

"Enough" Damon nearly shouted, filled with nerves "Stop crying!"

"Don't yell at me…" She begged him and she turned around to find the test that had hidden on her back.

"Don't yell at you? Elena you are acting like a little girl!"

"Because I am a little girl!" she answered crying.

"Tell me this is not what I think…"

"I'm pregnant" she let go with a sob, extending the test so that he could see it.

Silence gripped the room at that moment and thousands of things passed through both of their heads. Damon seized his head unable to believe it as he analyzed the test that was resting in his lap. The two stripes spoke for themselves. It was true, and his life was falling apart by that small fact.

"I'm so sorry" Elena repeated "I'll understand if you don't want to know anything about me or about this, if you want me to forget about us. I can do it alone, I'm going to talk to Jenna and... we are going to solve it. You can return to your life as if the last few months had not happened, after all we always knew that…"

"Shut up!" Damon cut her, without even looking at her and she was shrunk from the fright before the relentless sounding his voice "Listen to me very carefully because I will say it only once: do not ever say that nonsense again, ok?. We are together, I love you. This doesn't change anything...

"It changes everything…" she muttered quietly.

"Look at me" he whispered to her making that chestnut looked him in the eyes "We will get through this, together. We will be fine…"

"You are not assuming that I'm going to... to get rid of it, are you?" she asked scared.

"It is your decision, only yours, babe. I'm going to be with you whatever your choice is."

Elena nodded, unable to say anything more and silently fell back into his arms completely conquered by the fear, until a doubt forced Damon to break the silence.

"How long?"

"Five weeks" she whispered.

"Georgia" Damon recalled, with a small smile. Elena had also thought about it when she learned the truth, that magical weekend they spent together when Jenna and Jer went to visit some relatives in Denver.

When Elena looked him in the eyes, she knew if she didn't know it already, that they could never hurt that baby.

"I can't get rid of it, Damon." she cried "Please don't make me do that…"

"I don't know how, but I promise that we will get out of this, babe… I love you."

She nodded and accepted the kiss he gave her. Both of them were scared to death, but still had the same centainly that they had that morning: they were together and they were crazy in love with each other.

* * *

Sooooo what do you think?!

I know some of you might be scared about Damon loosing his job and all that kind of things, don't worry, we'll explore that later.

For now, I want you to tell me what do you think about the story!

Remember: more reviews means more updates ;)


	3. New State of Mind

Hey you :)  
I want to thank you all for reading. Translating this is taking me like forever but I think it's gonna get better with time.

I hope you're enjoying this ride as much as I do.

Please please please let me know what you think with a lovely review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: New State of Mind**

After a conversation that had seemed the longest in history, Damon and Elena rested embraced on the girl's sofa, each of them immersed in their own thoughts. He gently stroked Elena's hair and she was lying down on his body with a hand that felt strange caressing her belly.

But, obviously, the peace could not last much in their lives... peace never lasted. None of them had time to react when the door opened wide.

"I came as soon as I could, Elena! I bought ice cream and..."

As always, Caroline opened her mouth before analyzing the situation and was half waythrough her accelerated phrase when she realized the picture which was waiting for her in the room. Elena was curled in man's arms, she looked quite shattered, but the impressive thing was who the man was.

The blonde dropped the bags and her jaw opened wide when she realized what was going on and Elena closed her eyes wishing the Earth to swallow her in that second.

"Professor Salvatore!" She cried out impressed.

"Nope. I am his evil twin…"

"Idiot!" Elena scolded him unable to avoid laughing as a way to relieve the tension.

"Is he is Mr Mysteries? Oh my God Elena! This is worse than I thought!"

"Care…"

"You are dating with our literature teacher!"

"Care…"

"Elena this is gold! Were you keeping such a thing all this time?"

"Care…"

"It is so beautiful! A true love story!"

"Caroline shut your mouth!" Elena shouted, desperate to stop it.

"I'm sorry, I was inconsiderate... I'm sorry Mr Salvatore."

"You can call me Damon, Caroline. We are not at school" he said with a weary tone, wishing more than anything that the blonde closed the mouth for once. "How did she get inside?" he asked Elena.

"She has a key to 'emergencies'" Elena sighed "God, my head is about to explode…"

"Would you like a coffee babe?"

"Yes, please…"

Before getting up to go to the kitchen Damon stole her a small kiss surprising both of the girls.

"What? She already discovered us" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow…" Caroline whispered dropping on the couch with her friend when Damon left the room.

"You must swear that you won't tell anyone, Car. ANYONE"

"Yes, of course... you can count on me. It's just that... wow."

"Yep. Wow" Elena slightly smiled "You better give me that food before I you kill for coming unannounced."

"Hey! How could I know you were locked up with our hot teacher here?"

"Caroline!" Elena scolded her "This is way more complicated than what you think…"

"What?! He's hot!" Caroline laughed "He's 'the one' isn't he?" she asked, referring to all the times that they were talking about Elena's secret lover.

"The one and only…" the brunette nodded.

"Should I should say 'I'm sorry' or 'I'm happy for you'? It is a strange situation…"

"Yeah, tell me…"

"Do you know something about the baby issue?" Caroline asked, while she got ice cream and Elena's favorite candy from the bag to give it to Elena.

"Please do not call it... 'baby'" Elena said covering her ears with a huge rebuff to the idea "It is probably nothing more than a lot of formless cells. I don't want to know it"

"Wait. Does that mean that you are…?

"Please don't shout" she begged again, showing the test.

At first Caroline had nothing to say. She stared at it with her mouth open wide and wet eyes, trying to mumble something.

"Oh my God…" she whispered.

Tired of the drama, Elena shrugged her shoulders and took the ice cream that her friend had forgotten starting to eat it without paying attention to Caroline's reaction.

"How are you?" she asked concerned when she recovered from the initial surprise.

"My life is collapsing Care, how do you think I feel?" Elena said giving her a bitchy glare.

"Quiet babe" Damon warned appearing on stage with a cup of steaming tea "You don't want to add a fight with your best friend to all of our problems."

"Thanks, Romeo" Caroline said snidely.

"You're welcome, Barbie…"

Smiling by the small dispute between her friend and Damon, Elena took the cup between her hands and took a sip only to discover that it wasn't coffee.

"Damn it. What is it?" Elena said disgusted "Where is my coffee?"

"You can't drink caffeine, babe" Damon said sitting beside her "It's bad for…"

"Shit. No coffee for nine months?" she asked pouting.

"Nope, babe. I'm sorry"

"Shit" she frowned.

It was going to be some very long nine months without coffee and getting fat. It seemed like an eternity.

"So now that you know it... Do you hate me for hiding this from you?" Elena asked her friend.

"Do you think that I can hate you now that you have all of these problems?" Care laughed "I think I'll be fine with a couple of extra credits." she joked.

"Not even a couple of extra credit will save you from suspend literature, Care…" Elena mocked with the mouth full of ice cream.

"So, do we count on your silence Caroline?" Damon asked.

"Elena counts on my silence" she corrected, not very happy with the situation.

"You can't tell anything absolutely anyone" Elena remarked becoming serious.

"Come on, Elena. Trust me. No one outside this room will know it" Caroline smiled.

And Elena trusted.

That afternoon, Caroline left early and Elena forgot everything for a while while she watched a movie snuggled on the sofa with Damon, at that moment she thought was sure that he seemed to be all she could ever need.

Elena decided that, for now, she would keep what they had discovered as a secret and try to live a normal life while she still could. Damon knew that it was not good a idea to let the time go by without going to a doctor, but she was so small and helpless in his arms that he couldn't help to ignore it at least for that moment. He had to leave early that day so Elena's aunt didn't discovered them and had to endure leaving Elena with tears in her eyes just to keep it a secret, something that obviously was destroying them both, but after talking a lot they came to the conclusion that that day, after so many emotions they couldn't face something as big as talk to Jenna.

When her aunt came home with Jeremy, Elena had to fake a sudden headache to explain her looks although none of them believed her at all, they obviously suspected something but Elena didn't want to think about that. Without eatting anything dinner, the young woman took the candies that Damon and Caroline had brought her early and locked herself in her room.

After eating many as many chocolates as she could, Elena took a quick shower and as soon as she buried her head on the pillow she was removed from his brain staying completely asleep, trying to take refuge on memories from easier and warmer times.

_(Georgia, five weeks ago)_

_The road stretched completely empty before them, the sky was clear and the sun made Elena's sparkle while her curls flew around her because of the wind. Damon was driving the camaro relaxed, holding the wheel with one hand and looking at her girl from the corner of his eye. She kept her hands raised to the sky and her eyes closed, enjoying the air that caressed her face._

"_Can you remember me why we never did this before?" Elena laughed dropping to the seat, exultant by the effect of the speed and the excitement of spending two full days with Damon out of the city._

_But when Damon was about to answer, a new song began on the radio and Elena tuned the volume to maximum. He felt as something twitching inside his chest when he saw the huge smile that colored the Elena's face._

"_I love that song!" she screamed closing her eyes._

'_She Will Be Loved' was playing on the radio and she sang it as loud as she could with her eyes closed, a huge smile and hands raised as if she was trying to catch the the sunlight. When Damon looked at her through his sunglasses, he felt that she was part of a movie, she was so beautiful, so full of life... Elena surprised him every day of his life. Not only with her exquisite beauty, she was simply wonderful in every way. She was brighter, and more intelligent and witty than most of the women he had known in all his life. She was always in a good mood, always with a smile that was normally accompanied by the laughter of campaigns that, for him, was the most beautiful sound in the world. Definitely, it wouldn't surprise him, but what most called the attention of Damon, that which had so completely captivated was the ability of the girl had to be happy. After having known her and her story, after knowing all the misfortunes and difficult moments that she had spanned, he felt stunned by the the fact that she was still able of being happy._

_And there she was, with all that strength that he knew she had from the first day that he saw her enter in his class, with all the wounds of her past, enjoying something as simple as singing a song as high as her voice could reach, laughing, enjoying, wasting that joy that she carried wherever she went. And he, being by her side, was the luckiest man in the world. He loved her to death._

"_What?" she asked him releasing a giggle when the song ended and lowered the volume a bit._

"_What?"_

"_What is that face?" she asked again smiling while she tied her hair in a messy high ponytail._

"_It's just that I love you, babe" he said with a relaxed smile, taking her hand and stroking it gently._

_Elena smiled instantly, with that huge smile that was all over her face showing all her teeth, that smile that enlightened her eyes with thousands of flashes of happiness, Damon's favorite smile, a smile that she only reserved for him._

"_Sometimes I wonder what did I do that was so good to deserve moments like these with you" she smiled again "I love you too, Damon."_

_He shook his head, didn't make sense when she said those things, as if she was the one who was lucky to have him when it was actually completely backward._

_And so, hand in hand, they continued on their way along the road that would take them to Georgia, the place where they would spend one of the two best days of their lives; the place that, even though they didn't know, would change everything._

The sound of the alarm was what pulled Elena from her sleep the next morning, she had to go back to school. With nostalgia she reminded the freedom she had felt on that trip that would take her to spend those two magical days with Damon away from everything. Now she felt like she would never be free again. She could not understand that something as magical and beautiful as it was for her to be with Damon had finished creating such a big problem.

With a weary sigh she decided to get up before the tiredness could convince her to go back to sleep. She reminded herself to stand up slowly as she tried to combat the dizziness that came anyway. She had to hold two or three tears of helplessness at the realisation that she was now unable to control her own body and, when she was finally calmer, began to put on the uniform to go to school. It should be part of a common routine, but somehow everything she did seemed new and strange. Taking her time, Elena put on her blue stockings, white shirt and tie and blue skirt. Once on her uniform, she sat on the bed and slowly brushed her hair trying to keep apart dizziness. There she was, getting ready for another normal day and trying to get all her strength to overcome the following hours keeping such a secret still hidden.

Fifteen minutes later, Elena slowly went down the stairs after brushing her theeth and putting on a little bit of makeup to hide the remains of crying all night.

"Good morning, Elena" Jenna smiled when she heard Elena come in the kithchen "I made coffee"

"Um no thanks Jenna" she sighed "I'll take some yogurt. Did you sleep well?

Elena could feel the tension in the room, but her aunt seemed as normal as every morning so she did her best to convince herself that she was just exaggerating. With a sigh, she sat down at the table to wait for Jeremy to come downstairs to go to school; strangely, Elena was no hungry that morning.

"You won't eat anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry" Elena answered slightly biting her nails.

"That's weird ... What going on with your appetite lately? You are a complete nutritional disaster since several days ago and I can swear that I heard you throw up a few times."

"I …" Elena whispered unable to create an excuse on time.

Luckily, Jeremy came downstairs at that time with a huge smile. Here was another strange thing to add to the list of weird things that grew increasingly inside of Elena's head: Jeremy had just got up in a good mood, that was worthy of entering the Guinness book.

"Good morning ladies!" he smiled as he pulled him things to prepare a bowl of cereal.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Elena joked.

"It's a beautiful day, plus it's Friday. Do I need a reason to be in a good mood?"

"You two are really going to turn me crazy" Jenna sighed quickly swallowing what was left of her coffee "I have to go to college don't be late to school!"

"Okay" the two brothers they replied in unison.

"I love you two!" she shouted from the hall before leaving.

They heard the door close, and in five seconds Jenna was gone. Elena looked at her brother with a smile full of guilt, she knew she should tell him… She should tell everyone but she couldn't stand the idea that the people she loved would react badly. Also, how do you tell your family that got pregnant at sixteen? And how do you tell the that the father of that baby is your literature teacher? No. It was simply impossible ...

"Aren't you going to eat anything Lena?"

"I'm not hungry!" Elena snapped cranky.

"Hey ... calm down, I was just wondering. It's weird, lately you've been eating like a hippopotamus." he said with his mouth filled with cereals.

"Does everyone in the world have something to say about how I'm eating? Shut up, Jeremy! Don't mess where nobody calls you" she snapped again with a frown.

"No need to shout, Lena. It just surprised me… Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I know, I'm sorry" she sighed guiltily "Sorry, Jer I'm cranky. You better don't talk to me much…"

"And then they say I'm bad in the morning…" Jeremy said to himself as he ate his cereal in silence.

Elena bit her tongue before answering his brother with another nasty comment and crossed his arms waiting for him to finish his breakfast to go to school. Definitely that day was going to be worse than she thought when she got up.

"So ... how are you doing?" Caroline asked carefully as the two walked toward literature's classroom.

"Terrible" Elena confessed lowering her gaze "I can't even stand myself. This morning I yelled at Jer and Jenna begins to suspect that something is wrong. I can't stand my temper and I'm cranky all the time"

"Have you talked to Dam…

"Do not say his name here!" Elena interrupted her before she could finish the sentence "If I could keep the secret for so long is because I've been extremely careful, please be careful with what you say"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Do you want some?" she quickly apologized and offered Elena the gummy bears that she was eatting.

Elena was about to scream. Everyone making some kind of comment on the food was really getting on her nerves and she was about to snap Caroline with some nasty comment but when she looked at the bears she found herself wanting to eat one more than anything in the world.

"Thank you" Elena said and took some little bears.

The freaking gummy bears tasted like heaven on her lips and as suddenly as his temper made its appearance earlier disappeared while eating them. Caroline smiled and they continued talking while they walked down the hall until they reached the literature classroom, Elena sighed as his eyes made contact with Damon. Definitely things would not be easy.


	4. Can't Live Without You

Hi folks :)  
Well, first of all, sorry for taking so long to update. I'm sorry for breaking this news but chapter 5 isn't gonna come so fast either. School is literally KILLING me this week and I couldn't find time to translate the next chapter for you.

I want to thank you for your beautiful reviews! You mean the world to me!  
I tanslated his really fast so forgive me if yoy find some mistake but I wanted to update soon so I couldn't actually read it again to check so... I hope it's fine.

On the bright side, next chapter is waaay too long so I hope you're looking forward to it!

Love you!

Please, review :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Can't Live Without You

"Caroline, that's enough" Elena pleaded tired, tired of everything.

"I'm just saying that if you keep running out of classes every morning because of these morning sickness won't be long before someone figures it out" Caroline continued to talk ignoring her friend "Meredith is already doing you a huge favor by not calling Jenna… but you should tell her. This is going too far, at some point you'll have to go to a doctor, Elena"

"Caroline, enough!" Elena almost cried, turned off the TV and jumped out from the couch where they had been watching some stupid reality shows at Elena's home.

It has been a week since she found out the fateful news about her preg… no, she was not ready to even think of the word "pregnancy". Only non-thinking she could felt a chill.

Seven days. Seven long, tedious and unbearable days in which neither her temper nor her aches and nausea had decreased. Elena practically scruffy or herself, she spent most of the time crying, getting angry with someone and missing Damon. Not to mention that she had developed a new obsession with gummy bears.

Caroline snorted tired. She understood what her friend was going though; well, actually she didn't understand, but she was making a huge effort to support her and all she had obtained from her in those days was Elena yelling, getting mad then apologizing and crying for her behaviour. The only sincere smiles that Caroline had obtained from the brunette in those days were the ones invading her friend's face when, every morning, Caroline gave her some gummy bears, which had always been the blonde's favorite candy but, until now, Elena had never enjoyed too much.

As tired as her friend, Caroline went upstairs behind Elena to go to her room but she found her bed, where she used to be every time she got angry, completely empty.

"¿Elena?" called a little worried.

Her friend did not answer her, but it wasn't very hard for Caroline to realize that Elena was in the bathroom. The sounds produced by Elena throwing up guided her up easily there. When she entered the bathroom, her friend had watery eyes and was coughing loudly. Without hesitation, Care came and held Elena's hair back while she puked.

"Calm down" Caroline whispered when she felt the tremors in Elena's body.

"I hate this!" Elena sobbed and kicked the wall "l'm a stupid teenager! I shouldn't be going through this!"

Caroline let her friend blow off her stream throwing various things, and when she let her, she came closer and hugged her leaving Elena cry on her shoulder as much as she needed. That was their afternoons since the girl learned about her pregnancy: nausea and dizziness attacking her at all times, especially in the morning, her mood was more unstable than ever and she spend the whole day wanting to cry.

"I'm sorry, Care" Elena sincerely apologized after brushing her teeth "I'm being terrible and you're the only one who's still by my side…"

"All right… you have right to be angry and sad but you can't change things. You should really go to a doctor… and talk to Jenna."

Elena nodded in surrender. Her friend was right but that didn't made things easier.

"I'd have to tell her about Damon too and that… is going to be terribly difficult…"

For once, Caroline had nothing to replicate. The truth was that she was right…

"Elena! We're home!" Jenna shouted from downstairs, distracting of both the ladies from the conversation.

Elena shuddered with fear and Caroline gave her a hug to give her some strength, she knew the situation was terribly complicated.

"All right" Elena sighed "I'll talk to Jenna."

Caroline left shortly afterwards, and Elena was alone in her room while Jenna and her brother accommodated the things they had bought in the supermarket. Tired of crying for a long time, Elena decided that the only thing capable to calm her at that time was Damon so without hesitation she took her phone and called him.

He replied immediately putting a smile instantly on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately, without another word before. She didn't use to called him on the phone because she didn't want her brother, who slept in the next room, heard her talking to him. They usually communicated by messages.

"Yeah… No... I don't know…" she whispered uncertain about what to say "I guess not."

"Did something happened to you, babe? Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm fine… It's just that I can't handle this…" she sighed "I'm tired of my life being only reduced to mourn, be angry and throw up at all hours. I don't know how I'm going to do it… I miss you, Damon. I need you" she finally sobbed.

"Elena…" Damon sighed sadly "You know I'd do anything to make you feel better, babe but I can't run to your house now. Your aunt and your brother…"

"I know" Elena interrupted drying her tears. "I have to talk to them… it's just that I don't want to. I do not want any of this."

"You know you can have a choice in all this" Damon gently suggested that not knowing what else to do.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what I mean" he went on seriously "Elena If you can't go on with this… there's still time to decide that you do not want to have it."

"I feel the worst person in the universe to be considering something like that" Elena confessed and broke into tears again.

"No one is going to judge you if you decide that you can't do that. I won't judge you. You just have to be certain about what you want. And I want you to know that I love you. No matter what you choose, I love you babe."

With watery eyes, Elena whispered 'I love you' on the phone and the conversation ended soon after that. She felt terrible, but how was she supposed to have a child? How would she cope with such a huge amount of problems? Definitely the situation was virtually impossible to carry out.

Probably nothing would have brought to her out of her distress, except for the knock on the door a while later.

"Elena!" Jeremy shouted across the door.

"Get out, Jer! I want to be alone!"

"There's a guy down who brought you package" he announced, tired of her sister's temper "If you don't come down to get it I'll tell him to leave"

Elena sighed and wiped her eyes to open the door. She passed Jeremy quickly to try to prevent him seeing the pathetic state of her face ruined by all of that crying and quickly went downstairs.

"Elena Gilbert?" asked a thirteen years old boy holding a notebook.

"Yes" she said.

"Somebody sent this for you"

Without another word, the boy handed her a bouquet of flowers and a blue box and before she could ask anything, he was gone.

Distracted for a moment from her great sadness, Elena sat on the sofa with coffee table in front of her and quietly observed the flowers. The scent of jasmine, her favorite flower since she could remember, stroked her face a little soothing and could not help smiling as she let the soft petals brush against her nose and lips. When she had already felt the scent of flowers for a long time and finally was able to get rid of them she left them at her side. When she opened the blue box a huge grin split across her face at the sight of lots of gummy bears inside the box. She couldn't help to let out a giggle as she eagerly took one in her mouth and opened the card that was attached to the lid of the box.

_**I hope this brings a smile to your beautiful face. **_

_**Don't eat them all at once, babe. **_

_**We are together, no matter what you decide. **_

_**I love you. -D **_

Elena smiled as she reread the card again and ate the bears one by one. She was excited like a little girl in Christmas morning, so absorbed by the beautiful calligraphy of Damon and the sweetness of that gesture that she didn't realize that she had public until her aunt distracted her clearing her throat.

Jenna was in front of her, arms crossed and looking seriously at her niece who did nothing but get terribly nervous.

"Flowers" Jenna said simply, sitting next to her niece "And gummy bears? Your hated those your whole life" she said amazed by her niece who was eating a gummy after another when she had never been found of that candies.

Elena shrugged and looked down. Unable to face her aunt. She hated lying to her. Jenna had postponed her entire life to take care of her and Jeremy when her parents died, she had been with them since she could remember and had always helped her and now Elena was lying to her, she felt terribly guilty.

"What is it, Elena?" Jenna asked starting to worry.

She left the box with gummy bears aside and looked at her aunt with a huge wave of guilt.

"Nothing" she shrugged, trying to ignore the pang of guilt in her stomach.

"I know you, Elena. I've known you all my life. What's wrong?"

"I do not know…" she lied.

"You've been acting strange for days and yesterday I got a call from your school."

Elena snapped her eyes closed internally cursing Meredith although she knew this moment would come sooner or later.

"What did they say?"

"Your history teacher is concerned, he says you skipped several classes. What happened, Elena?"

She sighed, at least no one had told Jenna about the morning sickness. Alaric could have easily call Jenna, after all it was true that she had repeatedly missed classes because she was locked throwing up in the bathroom.

"Were just a couple of classes" she shrugged "You know I've always been great at history, there will be no problem"

"You know you can trust me, right?"

"Yeah…" Elena sighed.

"And you have nothing to say?" Jenna asked again.

Elena looked with bright eyes full of guilt and shook her head. She was not able to confess such a thing, she couldn't disappoint her aunt that way, not after everything Jenna had sacrificed so that Elena could have every opportunity in life, not after everything their parents had sacrificed to send her to the best school in town. Jenna did not deserve that, the broken remains of her family didn't deserve that.

Jenna stared back with some resignation and sighed deciding to leave the topic for today.

"So… Who sends you flowers?"

"Someone…" Elena shrugged feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"You're not going to tell me who is this someone?" Jenna arched her eyebrows.

"It's nothing serious, there is not much to tell" Elena murmured ironically laughing at her joke, Jenna couldn't even guess how serious things were with Damon at this point.

"I won't blame you if you don't want to tell me some things, but beware, Elena."

She nodded while eating a couple of bears.

During dinner, Jer and Jenna were in charge of keeping the conversation up as Elena devoured her food without any comment, and before anyone could say anything, she got up and went to her room haunted by a huge headache.

The girl was getting into bed when her phone vibrated in his fingers.

_**"A little bit better?" **_

Elena's eyes filled with tears at the sight of that words shinning on the screen, she was too damn sensitive. A small smile peeked through her lips. She was definitely an emotional mess all caused by her hormones that revolutionized her terrible mood.

_**"No."**_ she replied sincerely and quickly typed something else: _**"I miss you"**_

_**"I miss you too, babe. I wish I could be there for you"**_

Elena sighed at those simple words and had to contain her desire to run in search of Damon. She was sad and scared, and worst of all was that she felt terribly alone.

_**"I'm scared, Damon. Do not think I can do this ... "**_

A number of streets away, away from her, Damon received that message and felt the world was threatening to fall over him.

He knew it was not a good time, that their situation was more than awkward and would not be easy at all to have a child but just thinking about the possibility of Elena considering to get rid of that baby panicked him.

But he couldn't tell her, he couldn't charge her with that pressure. Elena was what he loved the most in his life and if she really believed that she wouldn't be able to sustain such a situation he couldn't go against her wishes, even when that would mean that he had to lose a baby that incredibly he was already starting to love. He had to protect her above all things, but he couldn't deny that the mere possibility of her deciding to not have their child thudded in his heart like a cold knife.

_**"You're strong, babe. You can do anything" **_he finally replied with a small smile.

Elena's response came quickly.

_**"I feel like I can do anything when I'm by your side"**_ she admitted causing his heart to flutter with joy but her next message drove him back to reality _**"But we can't be together. You know it. It's not right "**_

_**"We will find a way, Elena. I promise" **_Damon wrote making Elena smile nostalgically in her room.

_**"Good night, Damon. I love you "**_

Overwhelmed by feelings, Elena typed those last words, and left the phone on the side of her bed. A few seconds later it rang again with Damon's response but she was not strong enough to read his message so she didn't open it, she buried her face in the pillows and forcing herself to not cry, she quickly fell asleep.

_Elena's breathing was agitated and trembling, her body ached like never before and she felt a relief that was difficult to explain. She was so overwhelmed that i took her a couple of second to focus the light around her. She couldn't see where she was, nor why he was there. All she could see was him. _

_Damon looked at her with bright eyes and a smile worthy of a little boy on his birthday morning, it seemed that he had just received the best gift anyone could have given him in his lifetime. _

"_You did it, babe" Damon smiled even more broadly and patted Elena's face with both hands, "You did it." he seemed so proud of her… _

"_Yes…" Elena said without even knowing what she meant. _

_Damon came closer to her lips and kissed her in a way that he had never kissed her before. Elena felt admiration, happiness and endless love in his lips. The joy, love, it felt so strong, so right… _

_But suddenly he vanished from her sight and Elena wanted to cry, she couldn't understand anything. _

"_Damon…" she called anxiously. _

"_Here we are" she was soothed when he came back to her side within seconds and Elena felt a warm weight on her chest. _

_Elena forced herself to to look around and instantly burst into tears when her sight focused on this little beauty in her arms. She had never ever seen anything more perfect. It was a little person. Her baby daughter. The most beautiful baby she had ever seen in her life. _

"_Damon…" was all she could utter, overwhelmed by feelings. _

"_It's wonderful" Damon sighed kneeling beside Elena's head. _

_With lips quivering with emotion, Elena approached carefully to brush a kiss on the soft skin of the little girl's head who fidgeted restlessly in her arms. So small, so warm, so beautiful… _

"_My baby" Elena whispered holding her in her arms. _

"_You did, babe" Damon congratulated her again with a lump in his throat and turned to kiss her lips "I love you." _

_When they parted they looked into each other eyes for a second, more aware than ever of the infinite love they had. Until a little whimper quickly attracted their attention to the small creature who was stirring on Elena's chest. _

"_Say hello to daddy…" she smiled as a small little hand tangled in her finger "Hi, daddy" she repeated looking at Damon's eyes and tears of joy erupted from both of their eyes. _

_The three were alone locked in that perfect moment, until suddenly Elena began to feel fear and cold, and when she looked up, spotted a thin young woman approaching them briskly._

"_No" shaking, Elena held the little baby against her chest tightly. _

_It was easy for Elena recognize herself, dressed in her school uniform and with tear marks on her cheeks. A sad version of herself was coming closer and closer. _

"_Don't take her!" Elena begged trying to hold her baby. _

"_I can't do this…" the second Elena sobbed with trembling hands "I can't…" _

"_No!" Elena cried at the realisation that Damon was suddenly gone from her side. _

_She grabbed the hot little body of her daughter who suddenly started crying making of that sound the most terrifying and horrible sound that Elena had ever heard. _

"_She's mine, don't take her!" she pleaded. _

"_I can't" the young lady repeated with tears streaming down her face. _

_Ignoring her pleas and cries, the second Elena, dressed in her uniform and those scary black marks left by the tears took the baby from her mother's arms. The baby's cry became deafening. _

_The last thing Elena saw was that sad copy of herself carrying her baby and both disappeared into the darkness of the room forever. Leaving her crying alone and shattered. _

Elena woke at dawn and a deafening scream pierced her throat. A hand instinctively took her flat stomach as she held back the tears. What was that dream? She couldn't even unravel the enormous wealth of emotions that fought in her thoughts.

That night Elena met for the first time a new kind of fear. A fear that had little to do with her fear of storms or that childhood fear of the dark. She was afraid of herself, that's their own fears made her lost the only thing she refused to accept she had. Her baby… she was terrified to lose it.

* * *

I fucking lovve that dream!

So, I'm in a rush and I have to go but first. Did you like it? If you did leave a comment!

Next chapter is kind of awesome and is waaaaaay too long. I mean is almost like two chapters in one and I really loved to write that one.

Hope you enjoyed this.

Bye bye sweethearts!


	5. Right by Your Side

Aaaaand I finished this! God, this took me so long! I'm so so so so sorry! I wanted to update sooner but this days had just been CRAZY. I couldn't find a fucking second to sit and write/translate in peace.  
I want to thank you all guys for following/favoriting (is it 'favoriting'?) and giving me those sweet and awesome reviews. I have 23 people following me wich is just... awsome!  
Thank you! you mean the world to me

* * *

**Chapter 5: Right by your side**

Elena was so immersed in the sudden anguish that had attacked her because of that dream that she wasn't aware of the volume of her sobs. Only one image was repeating in thoughts: that precious baby taken away from her arms. Just thinking about it, she felt a pain in her chest that made her cry even harder.

Without thinking or checking what time was, Elena took her phone from the lightbox and with trembling hands opened the whatsapp conversation with Damon. Only then she recalled the last message he had sent but she hadn't had the strength to read and when she saw it a small smile escaped from her lips as she continued to cry uncontrollably.

"_**Relax baby, I'll always be there" -D **_

The sense of loss was still present, tormenting her from the dark corners of the room, nervous and placing one hand on her belly she began to look everywhere, as if the crazy Elena from her mind would appear at any time to snatch her baby. Gasping, she ran a hand through her hair completely wet with sweat. She tried to shut the fear and quickly typed a message in the midst of despair.

"_**I'm sorry if I wake you, I had a nightmare. I'm so scared…" -E **_

But Damon was sleeping too deeply to hear the faint sound produced when his phone received a message so the answer Elena so desperately needed never came and her sobs did nothing but increase in intensity. She cried for several minutes, not realizing that this would probably might wake up certain brown-haired boy who slept in the next room.

Elena was crying hugging her pillow when her bedroom door cracked open letting in a trickle of light from outside, the brunette jumped instantly with bated breath to fear of being discovered.

"Elena, are you okay?" Her brother didn't wait for an answer, he came inside, watching her with concern. The hall's light was the only source of clarity between them so he had to come close enough to see Elena's face but she was half hidden behind her pillow.

"Yes" she muttered in a broken tone, her voice was soft but she didn't dare to speak louder, she feared that her brother would see her pitiful state. Elena snuggled under the covers hugging herself and made an effort to ask him to leave, "Go out, Jer… "

"No, I'm not leaving. You're crying" Jeremy refused quickly moving closer to his sister "Lena, something happened to you… something is definitely happening" he said referring to all the strange things he had seen in his sister's behavior during recent days, placing a hand on the sheets he felt Elena trembling "What is it sis?

"Nothing" she sobbed, trying to hide her hopeless desire to cry. She just wanted Jeremy to leave so that she could cry alone but the situation was not on her side because his brother moved himself to turn on the lamp, the light fell full on her face, fearing to be discovered Elena hid behind the sheets, a childish gesture that only caused her brother even more nervous if that was possible.

Tired of his sister acting like she was the younger one instead of him, Jeremy lied down next to her, Elena was giving her back but he didn't care, he hugged her tenderly. She tensed up for a moment but finally she relaxed against her brother's chest. God, she really needed company.

None of them said a word for a couple of eternal seconds. Jer knew that Elena was crying and he only wanted to know why. And if that 'why' had a name he needed to break something right at that moment. He loved his sister and he would literally kill who dared to put all of those tears in her face.

"I'm so scared" Jeremy hadn't heard her quite right but he did react in time, he hugged her more tightly and placed a small kiss on the girl's shoulder. The brunette shifted, leaving forehead to forehead, such a human gesture, so sweet and yet so empty "Jer I can't do this anymore… I need…"

But the sobs prevented her to continue talking. She was so scared and sad… Jeremy dropped his urge to know what was wrong and just hugged her, letting her forehead kept glued to his like they did when they were children. Seldom had seen Elena so broken, it was the picture of distress. Her eyes were closed, making an effort to hold back tears, her nose was as red as a stoplight and small sobs escaped her parted lips.

"Shh, hush sis... Remember I'm the troubled one and you're the respectful older sister. You're good, Elena. Everything will be fine…"

"That's the problem ... Jer" the tears fell from her cheeks even harder at those words "That I'm not the respectful sister because that should mean that I'm responsible and I'm not… and I just got carried away by what I felt, it was only a small mistake I swear I didn't want this!" she cried.

"Hey calm down…" even when Jeremy didn't understand what her sister meant, he took her by the cheeks and smiled "I'm with you on the bad and the good, in case you don't get that clear" the girl tried to smile but it came out just a face without feeling, Jeremy looked at her eyes, he needed to know what was wrong, he had heard her screaming, begging in her dreams and repeated several times that she _couldn't _do something. 'What was it?' the younger Gilbert asked himself "You can trust me, Elena… what's wrong?"

"Jer…" she looked down to where her hand was, Jeremy followed her gaze, frowned, he wasn't getting anything "I'm sorry…" she hugged him tightly and this time Jeremy didn't understand anything, why did she apologized? Why was she touching her belly? And why was she crying? Nothing made sense, it was a whirlwind of ideas in his head, he pulled her to him and hugged her, and it all came out of her mouth with two words, two simple words.

"I'm pregnant…" she said and her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

It was all too much for her, couldn't continue to keep this secret, it was impossible. The words left her lips timidly without her permission and she hated herself when she saw the look of Jeremy change in a second.

The boy broke their embrace abruptly, his mouth was open in surprise and surely his face reflected nothing good, that was clear, his sister looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer, something, anything, still crying helplessly but feel awful for having disappointed someone else.

"Are you kidding me, Elena?!" he shouted completely forgetting that it was early morning and Jenna would be sleeping "Elena, God…" he got up from the bed, then sat on it "This has to be a joke…" he practically begged clutching his head with both hands.

"I'm sorry" Elena cried again. His sister had never seemed so small. She looked like a wounded and frightened kitten.

"No! Stop crying!" he warned annoyed, Elena couldn't use that as an excuse, everything was crumbling in their wake and now when he thought his sister was the most stable thing he had in his life he found out about this, how could he hadn't noticed?

"How long? Who? How? Fuck!" he kicked the air, didn't know where to begin asking, nothing made sense at that moment "Elena…" He turned to her, the girl hugged her legs while waiting for her brother give one signal "How long?" he asked trying to get calm.

"In a couple of days are going to be two months" she sobbed "I couldn't tell you…" she tried apologetically "I'm…"

"Don't say that you're sorry" he interrupted her "We need to talk to Jenna"

"No!" she pleaded, getting out of bed "Please, don't… Don't do that, Jer, I beg you."

Jeremy was silent for a long moment in a tense silence until, convinced by her sister's pleading eyes, ended with a deep sigh and nodded sitting up again, overwhelmed by the situation.

Elena soon collapsed on the bed beside him and shyly leaned on his shoulder gently, Jeremy didn't push her away but did nothing to hug and comfort her so she let out a sad sigh controlling her tears for the first time in the night and moved closer to her brother unconsciously seeking for the protection she desperately needed.

"What about the…?" He closed his eyes, clenching his fists, how would he call him? 'Father'? 'Boyfriend'? 'motherfucker'? his thoughts were silenced with the weak voice of his sister.

"He knows, but for now... we can't say anything, it's dangerous…"

"Who is it dangerous for? What for that miserable son of a…?"

"Enough Jeremy!"

"Damn it, Elena! I'm trying not to be angry with you but you're impossible! That fucking asshole ruined your life! And who knows what he's doing now!"

"He's nothing like that!" she cried with tears reappearing in her eyes.

It was not like that at all. It was actually quite the opposite: she was a stupid, stupid, irresponsible girl who had ruined Damon's life. Damn! She even deserved him to go away and leave her alone, she deserved anything after jeopardized the future of Damon that way.

"Stop defending him, Elena!" Jeremy replied "Where is he now!? That asshole is probably ruining some other poor girl's life right now!"

"That's enough, please! Calm down, Jer"

"No Elena, I can't calm down" he ran a hand through his hair, Jenna was going to end up listening to something if they kept yelling like that.

Elena covered her face with her hands and dropped softly on the bed still shaking. It was not until couple of long minutes passed that she felt the weight of the bed suddenly change and when she opened her eyes she found her brother lying with his head resting on his arm beside her. Full of sadness and helplessness at the situation to turn his back turned while trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Leave me alone, Jeremy" she said dryly.

"I won't".

"Go away, Jer! You do not understand" she insisted angrily, she was full of anger because of that idiot little brother wouldn't support her in this.

"You know what?" he asked rhetorically a little calmer and forced Elena into a hug. The girl shifted slightly loose but eventually she gave in to it "You're right, I don't understand put I'm your brother, Lena" he sighed "And although I want to kill you right now and do a thousand things worse than that with the idiot who did this to you… Although I can't understand yo… I'll always be beside you, sister. Always."

Elena nodded at these words that felt like a balm for her wounded soul and after a while decided to turn to snuggle into his brother's chest.

"Thank" she whispered with a small voice "Thanks, Jer."

Jeremy shook his head to get rid of all the anger he still had and looked back to see the time surprised that there were only a few hours for both had to wake up for school.

"Please ... don't tell anyone, Jer" Elena pleaded looking up to meet his eyes.

"I will trust you… for now…" he clarified "Now rest, we'll talk tomorrow…"

"Can you stay?"

Jeremy smiled at a small pout on her face and nodded feeling her sister clasping in his arms.

"Who's going to keep away your nightmares if I don't stay?" he teased kissing her forehead "Sorry for yelling at you…"

"It's ok…" she said uncomfortably "Please… don't do that again."

"I'm won't" Jeremy said "You can count on me."

Elena smiled at those words and snuggled against his brother's chest feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

"Now take rest, little sister…"

And with that, she fell asleep.

On the other hand, it wasn't so easy for Jeremy to catch his sleep. He still couldn't believe that his sister, the only thing he had left in the world, was happening through all of that. How did they get to that point? Three years ago they were two normal kids, a couple of brothers like any other and suddenly they lost their parents and now this… He couldn't believe how things could change so much in so little time. And besides, he was more than worried about her sister whose tears still maintained his wet shirt.

He was going to find out everything possible even if he had to be her shadow.

And with that thought, the younger Gilbert and Elena slept embraced as so often had done when they were kids, when she was the one who sent away his fears rather than the other way around, when Elena looked the biggest and strongest in the world, when they were young, happy, sweet, and life seemed as simple as waking up Sunday with the pleasant aroma of his mother preparing breakfast for them.

The morning had started as the night ended: terrible.

Jenna looked too awake and active for so early, which is not advised no good, but neither Jeremy nor Elena uttered a word, a musty "Good morning" was all that came out of their mouths, Elena was dealing with all the scrambled body, and thought that if I opened her mouth she couldn't leave the house; and Jeremy, just still in shock over what happened in the morning, but still no one said anything.

Elena was a complete disaster. Her eyes, still showed up despite a more than obvious swelling, her hands were shaking slightly and she was more than nervous about havinf Jeremy in front of their aunt, he could reveal the truth at any second. Moreover, as every morning, she was dealing with that fucking morning sickness and she would bet that if she said a word her voice easily reflect that was crying during the night.

Jenna served breakfast. She was dressed fairly formal way but none gave her more laps than necessary, as they sat and managed cereals like automatons, their aunt would tell them over some neighborhood gossip which Elena caused a headache, why her body was so revolutionized? Sighing, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, no sign of Damon, why wouldn't he look at the phone? He should be already up, or he had no first class that morning? She was fitted with a knot in her chest, what if…?

She shook her head playing with her breakfast and left the device on the table before her.

"Eat your breakfast, Elena" Jeremy said pointing and something in his authoritative tone made Elena shrink in her chair interrupting Jenna's chat.

"Jeremy…" Jenna tried to start saying something.

"I just want her to eat, Jenna!" he interrupted in exasperation.

"No need for you to shout, young man…"

"Eat, Elena" he finally muttered.

"It's ok, Jenna. He's right…" Elena accepted with her head down and Jenna stood watching the two somewhat puzzled. That wasn't normal.

She sighed and prepared to make a last effort to take another spoonful because the penetrating gaze of his brother made it clear she had to have more energy than ever, instinctively she glanced to the application, what if it it didn't work and that was why Damon haven't sent her a message? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Jer?" she said softly unable to help it "Can you send a message via whatsapp? I think it's not working…"

The boy pulled the phone sighing while Jenna watched them closely.

Jeremy's message came instantly to his sister who winced when reading a simple _**"Take Care"**_ coming from Jeremy. She nodded almost imperceptibly and sank into the chair making sure the application worked perfectly so obviously Damon's response or the lack of it was related to another reason.

"Thank you" Elena whispered returning the phone to her pocket.

In a couple of minutes, both finished breakfast and packed up for school leaving her aunt alone in the kitchen doing nothing more than greet hand as a goodbye. It was clear to Jenna that something was wrong with her niece and was more convinced of this and above all now Jeremy seemed to have engaged in any madness that was happening to his older sister.

Later that morning Caroline and Elena walked the corridors to physical education, they were already sportswear but Elena had no strength at all, so the blonde had proposed to skip the hour.

"Care I don't know… I don't want anyone to call my aunt"

"And what are you gonna do? You're going to get sick at any time, you look…" she looked at her from top to below "God, Elena you look terrible! Did you sleep?"

"No… yes… it doesn't matter" she sighed resignedly, both girls sat in a corner next to the soda machine, the classes were about to begin, the brunette pulled out her phone, she had messaged him that morning but Damon never answered "He ignores me… I don't know why."

"'He'? Do you mean…?" she drew a picture of a man with her hands in the air and Elena laughed "And how do you want me to call him? 'Mr Mysteries'? That's getting old… it isn't funny anymore"

"Leave it… Care" Elena sighed staring at the last message she had sent to Damon earlier.

"No, I won't leave it" she stood up to Elena's surprise going to the staff room.

"And what are you gonna do"

"To speak to Professor Salvatore"

"What?" she said astonished "Why!?" she altered.

"To tell him his favorite student needs attention right now!"

"You're crazy" she touched her temple "Have you lost your mind? Don't you dare Caroline."

"Hey! There's no need to yell" she said with a quieter tone, she couldn't let her friend be altered so easily, so the jokes were discarded for now "If you don't want me to I won't, Elena but you have to do something…" she said "Seriously, you look terrible… Did something else happened?"

The girl shrank more in the corner, because of her conversation with Jeremy now she had doubts about Damon, and did she had doubts? Very simple because the guy was not looking his phone. There was always the possibility that he was doing something else, but what about their 'good morning'? They always shared a couple messages every morning.

"We'd better go somewhere else, if someone sees us here we'll spend at least one hour in detention"

The brunette nodded and both of them left the hallways until reaching the south courtyard, which was deserted at that hour, both girls sat on the grass enjoying the warm sunshine, rested and chatted about nonsense things, completely avoiding the 'baby issue' or 'Damon issue' for a while, even the nausea had subsided a little, but the headache and daily and morning sickness remained.

"Then Bonnie told me that April had sent a message to Matt saying…" Caroline suddenly stopped talking, watching the countenance of her friend who seemed to be paying the slightest attention "Saying yesterday she had jumped from the tip of the Empire State dressed in yellow underwear" she teased to test Elena nodded "Elena you're not listening!"

"What?" the brunette finally reacted getting her eyes away from her phone for the first time in a long while to refocus on her friend "Sorry, Care… I'm a bit unfocused."

"No problem" Caroline smiled looking for something in her purse and threw a little package Elena quickly grabbed "Good reflexes."

"Thank you" Elena smiled with genuine joy as she opened her gummy bears and had one in her mouth.

"Now you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Elena shrugged and looked down at the grass, playing nervously with her fingers.

"Jeremy knows" she admitted.

"What?! How?"

"Last night… I had a nightmare. Jer came into my room because I was crying and I just told him. I don't even know why I did that. I know I shouldn't have done that but…

"Hey…" Caroline stopped her putting a hand on her shoulder "It's nothing bad, calm down… It's not like you've killed someone."

"It's just that if Jer knows, probably it won't be long until Jenna finds out" Elena sighed and ran a hand through her hair in a nervous gesture that immediately reminded her to Damon "This is killing me, Care. I don't know what to do…"

Caroline came over to hug her friend and sighed taking forces to release the following words.

"You know you still have a choice, Elena" she said cautiously "If well… If you decided not to have that baby."

Elena closed her eyes at the thought, remembering with a frightening clarity the horrible feeling of two cold hands pulling her baby away from her chest.

"I can't" she said in a small voice "I think that's my final decision."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually I don't want to talk much about it but… I don't think I'll ever be able to let someone take _her _away from me."

Caroline smiled at the security tone of her friend's voice who had unwittingly brought a hand to her still flat stomach. At least that it was a step.

"_Her_?" Caroline echoed surprised.

"I have this strange feeling that it will be a baby girl…" Elena confessed with a small smile.

"Wow… that's… Well, it's actually pretty cool. I'm glad you're no longer constantly in denial…"

"'I wasn't in denial" she laughed.

"Does he still hasn't answer?" Caroline dared to ask at the sight of Elena looking her phone's screen with disappointment.

"I wrote to him last night when I woke up from the nightmare, he hasn't answered yet" sighed "He never does that... He always replies to messages, even when he's here. He always finds a moment…"

"Are you still completely sure that you don't want me to bring his fucking hot ass here?"

"I'd get him here myself if I could…But we agreed to keep only the strictly necessary relationship in school. Also he's the one ignoring me, I won't be the stupid little girl chasing after him"

"Are you mad?" Caroline slightly laughed enjoying to watch her friend a little more relaxed after several days.

"No, but he's an idiot" Elena stated crossing her arms after leaving the phone in the security of her pocket.

Caroline laughed shaking her head cheerful at the sight of old Elena slowly coming back.

For a while, they chit-chatted, completely leaving aside Elena's concerns. But while the blonde talked without giving her tongue a rest, Elena began to feel everything inside her churning again, breakfast was not sit well. Used to not eat much and throw up at least half of her breakfast she was a little nauseous now.

"Care…" she interrupted.

"What happens?"

"I think... I need to see the nurse…" Elena concluded feeling like everything was spinning.

"But…"

"You're gonna help me or not?" the brunette complained.

"Sure."

Hallways were deserted at that hour and Elena had to join forces to push the door and enter, leaving her friend waiting in the hallway.

"Meredith?" she called somewhat confused by the silence that was found there.

Elena delved a little nursing and froze to the murmurs of conversation between the nurse and a voice that she knew quite well.

"So you won't even tell me who has you so distracted?" Meredith said in a tone half joking and half serious.

"Don't be a fool, I'm still the same" Elena had to cover her mouth to say nothing when she heard that relaxed tone. Just a thought flashed between your thoughts '_Damon_'.

"You can't fool me, Damon" Meredith laughed as if Elena ever needed confirmation and she shrank against the wall, doing her best to contain her desire to cry for weeks "You've been acting strange… You think I , of all people, wouldn't notice?"

"Jealous?" Damon insinuated laughing.

"Ha! Me jealous? Ric has been unbearable asking for you. You two already seem a couple" she scoffed.

"Stay calm" Damon smiled winking an eye "You know you're the only woman in my life" he laughed.

"Yeah, you wish!" Meredith said joining the laughter.

At those words Elena felt something inside her breaking in two. He could almost hear the sound, like a piece of glass splitting and amidst her efforts to keep from cry right there she pushed a box full of things that fell to the ground creating a huge boom in the silence.

"Who's there?· Meredith was puzzled and asked quickly to where Elena was. "Oh Elena, good morning"

"I'm sorry ... I needed to talk to you but if you're busy I can come back another time."

Meredith frowned at Elena's bright, full of pain and hatred eyes. She didn't miss that the girl was paler than usual and her eyes were surrounded by dark circles.

"No, no way, come in."

"Everything all right, Mer?" Damon shouted from inside the little room and froze when he saw the nurse coming back followed by a pale and shaking Elena.

"Yeah, all right. You'll have to go, Damon. I have to work" she pointed to Elena that glared at him.

"Good morning, Professor Salvatore" Elena said respectfully feeling a terrible weight on her chest to see Damon so relaxed with a coffee in the chair across Meredith's desk.

"Miss Gilbert" Damon slightly smiled.

Elena knew Damon was a great actor. He didn't reflect absolutely no reaction to their encounter and Elena had to close her eyes against the pain when she caught a glimpse of him holding phone in his left hand. He just got up and took his cup from desktop to go but not before kissing Meredith on the cheek.

"See you later, Mer. Goodbye Miss Gilbert. Have a nice day."

"You… you too" Elena murmured looking into his eyes.

Nothing. She couldn't see anything but a little bit of concern in those beautiful blue seas.

Damon walked beside her accidentally her hand rubbing and left there without looking back. Leaving Elena completely messed up.

He left the room holding his head with both hands. Were tears what he had seen in Elena's eyes? Have something happened to her? Why was she so pale? He was so immersed in her thoughts that collided with a young woman who stood next to the door, apparently waiting for someone.

"Excuse me" Damon started without looking who was and when he looked down and he found a frowned Caroline he knew that it wasn't going to be his lucky day.

"Just the Professor I needed to talk with" Caroline said glaring at him.

"What do you need Miss Forbes?" Damon asked making an effort to keep up appearances.

"Don't give me that crap Salvatore! Remember that I'm well aware of the kind of relationship that you have with... 'certain students'."

"What do you want, Caroline?" he resigned annoyed.

"Have you seen Elena?"

"No" Damon said quickly, knowing instantly that he had given her the wrong answer at the sight of a murderous look in her blue eyes.

"What a surprise! We have a little liar here."

"What happened to her?" he asked trying to find some patience. Caroline was Elena's friend but _god, _sometimes she was a pain in the ass.

"Now you _care_ about Elena?" she teased with an angry voice.

"Don't you dare saying I do not care about Elena" Damon threatened with a tone that didn't leave place to doubts then sighed calming down a little bit, "How is she?"

"She's not ok" Caroline answered "And of course that's YOUR fault."

"Do you have something important to tell me, or I can continue working, Barbie?" Damon said tired of her complainants.

"I'm telling you she's not ok!" Caroline repeated exasperated, if she was not where she was and if Damon was not who he was she would already had kicked his damn hot ass "Why the hell didn't you answer the messages to me friend?"

"What?! This is ridiculous Caroline! Don't be so childish."

"And you don't be so stupid!" she snapped completely off her rocker, biting her tongue to keep from saying anything else "Child or not, Elena is sad and depressed and not fucking ok. You should be there for her!"

Yes, the little blonde was too damn right. But there was no way he was gonna say that out loud. He actually felt like crap right now.

"I have no explanation to give you, Caroline. Have a good day."

And with that, he left there leaving the blonde with a few words in his mouth.

Furthermore, within nursing, Elena was slumped in the chair he had occupied shortly before Damon, feeling everything falling apart inside of her.

"I hate this" she sobbed "I don't want to throw up or feel sick anymore… please give me something to stop it"

"I'm sorry, Elena" Meredith shook her head, bringing her a glass of water "In your state you can't take any medication."

"But…"

"No, Elena. No drugs, no medication, no alcohol, no anything like that" she said firmly "Have you talked to your family?"

"I…"

"I thought so. You have to go to the doctor, and having sixteen you can't go by yourself, you must tell your aunt."

Elena rolled her eyes. She didn't need someone else to keep saying her what to do and how to do it. Much less that _bitch_ that has been with Damon just a couple of minutes before.

"I took the test" Elena remarked cranky.

"That's not important, you have to go to a check up with a doctor, don't make me talk to your aunt, I just have to make an appointment or your address, and I get along with everyone, or is what you prefer to speak to the Director?"

"Is that a threat?" she was surprised and even hurt at that gesture, she immediately put on the defensive collecting her things and glared at the doctor "You have no proof of this" she smiled cynically "I can make they kick you away if I want to."

Even she was surprised by the harshness of her words, she put her hand to her mouth and a treacherous tear ran down her cheek, why had she said that stupidity? Evidently she had acted out of hatred. But it wasn't Meredith's fault, after all nobody knew about her and Damon, Meredith had no way of knowing… not here all the blame was his. In the end, even though she would have defended everything she had, Jeremy had ended up being right.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" she apologized to the nurse who smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"It's nothing, I understand, you're not ok and you're too young… But you have to go to the doctor, Elena. It's important."

"I'm ... I will" Elena sighed sitting back.

"Is there anything else that concerns you, Elena?"

"No" she lied "I gotta go…"

"You know you can count on me, Elena. I don't want to hurt you but… I'll have to talk to your aunt if this is still dilating. It is my responsibility."

"Don't worry. I'm going to fix this soon" Elena said sharply and went away without saying goodbye.

She almost ran out of there to meet Caroline who was waiting outside with a scowl but her face changed completely to see her friend with tears about to leave her brown eyes.

"Elena what happened?"

But she said nothing and began to cry in Caroline's arms who only managed to hold her and get her out of there as fast as she could. She was definitely going to kill that idiot for hurting her friend.

Jenna arrived at reception, she was pretty lost, long time since she came to school but that did not stop her from approaching to the first teacher she saw, and so it was; she walked closer to a man who was lying on a bench looking at something on a tablet, with a firm step and a slight cough she tried to get his attention.

He flinched but put his best smile, those blue eyes left Jenna pale and speechless, she had to swallow hard and remember why she was there, pushing a bit of hair she concentrated on what she had to say, because if she had met this guy on the street she would be more than ready start with the conquer tactics.

"Excuse me, I'd like to speak to someone of authority in this place, I am Jenna Sommers" she presented, leaving the more handsome pale blue eyes she'd ever seen. Jenna frowned in confusion when she saw the change in the man's face at the sound of her name. He was paralyzed, pale, he even seemed scared. Jenna grew impatient just as another man stood in front of them.

"¿Damon?" he called the teacher, the aforementioned reacted and apologized saying he was late to go to… somewhere "Forgive him, he has not had a good…"

"Day?"

"I guess… Well, how can I help you? I am Alaric."

"Jenna" Ric had not been very well after that encounter with Damon, something was wrong with his friend, but leaving behind the doubts and fears of the past he accompanied 'Jenna' to a private room so they could talk quietly .

He offered a cup of coffee, which Jenna quickly rejected, she couldn't waste time in the preliminaries, and Alaric looked like a man who loved to talk, and she had no time.

"Look mister…" she started confused.

"You can call me Alaric"

"Ok" she smiled "Look, Alaric I came because my niece is acting a very rare, elusive and… eating less… or a lot, depending, and I wonder if she has had any problems with people in class or with someone specific, I am very worried."

"I understand" Ric nodded changing to a serious tone immediately.

"I'm used to her young brother having some troubles, nothing too bad but I don't know, she never has any trouble at school, it is almost the perfect student, isn't she?"

"I don't know, because you haven't told me their names" he said causing her to laugh.

"Oh sorry, sorry Elena Gilbert" Jenna smiled.

"Oh" he nodded quickly recalling the strange behavior of one of his favorite students "I think I had talked to you a few days ago. I'm Elena's history teacher."

"Sure" Jenna recalled. He had said that Elena has skipped several of his classes. "I can't understand. History has always been one of his favorite subjects."

"Elena has always had perfect marks" Ric nodded agreeing with her "And she always used to participate a lot, she's a nice girl. Let me tell you that is one of my most beloved students. I have noticed a strange behavior lately. The few classes that she has attended she used to rush out in the middle of the hour, sometimes accompanied by Miss Forbes, to vomit."

"Vomit?" Jenna altered "Several times? God I hope she's not going through nothing bad!"

"Don't worry" he soothed "I don't think it's anything too bad, otherwise you would surely know. The nurse was watching her, it could be a virus or something, but I wonder why you didn't know anything. Do you want an appointment with the nurse? Maybe she can tell you something else, that's all I know but you can also talk to Miss Forbes."

"Caroline won't tell me anything" she shook her head, was a bit quieter but still had the heart in a fist "Anyway, talking with nurse would be fine, but before I talk to my niece."

"As you wish."

Alaric said goodbye to the woman, accompanying her to the outside. Now he had to play psychologist with Damon, which was going to be quite difficult, he had already checked his schedule, and they had this same hour without class. He grabbed his phone and called Damon but it went straight to voicemail. It was not the first time it happened, for months Damon had been saying that he was very 'busy' but still he was surprised, he didn't use to not answer his phone.

Trying to locate his friend, Ric came into the staff room to find Damon in the middle of a conversation with Mikael.

"I have a personal problem, family, you know, and I'd like to have that weekend off, and hiking with little ones is exhausting me, if you please…"

"Don't worry, Salvatore" Damon signed a sheet "We'll send another teacher but it's a shame you can't go. Rebekah told me she was looking forward to it"

"I'm sorry" he apologized with an awkward gesture "I hope I can go next time" said realizing Ric's presence there.

"Do not worry. There's always a second chance" Mikael nodded and stood up, taking a few copies of the paper had just sign-out "Have a nice day, Damon."

Mikael walked out the door waving to Alaric, who stood with crossed arms in the doorway, waiting for Damon.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Yep. That was Ric. Quick like a band-aid.

"I've left it at home, the alarm didn't ring and I had to rush to get here on time, I think I left it in the bed".

"The bed hm? Because I see a phone exactly like yours there" he said pointing to the table and Damon cursed himself taking it. That was definitely not his lucky morning.

"Did you want something?" Damon snapped moody, putting his mobile back in the pocket.

"Nothing" Ric faked a smile and Damon said nothing "I just didn't know you had 'personal problems'."

"Ric" he interrupted "Don't go there…"

"What? Damon what..."

"We both have class" Damon cut him off when he heard the doorbell and left the staff room leaving his friend in the middle of a sentence.

As there was no one there, Alaric kicked the wall to eliminate frustration. Since when Damon acted like a jerk to him, who was his best friend, who had accompanied him through the most difficult times of his life? Something was definitely not right with Damon and Ric would not stop until finding out what the hell happened to his friend.

* * *

As I promised it was longer than the first four chapters. This was the first chapter that my friend Noe and I wrote together, it's pretty long and I love it because it was the first creation we did as a team so it means a lot.

And now... What do you think about our little professor Salvatore? What kind of relationship does he have with Meredith?

I hope I can update soon, I love you guys!

Don't forget to leave a review, I promise I'll try to update sooner!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**

_Hi beautiful people. Well, I know it's been a while but I guess I owed you some explanations. _

_Don't worry, I'm not planing on leaving this story unfinished, in fact I'm already writing chapter number 30 in the spanish version. The thing is that I'm going through the last weeks of highschool and everything is getting really complicated. As in... really complicated. In a couple of weeks I must have everything ready to send my applications for college and... well, lost of things are happening right now. _

_That's the obvious reason why I couldn't update all this time and I'm really sorry girls. This story means a lot to me and the support you gave me fills my heart with joy. _

_I don't exactly know when, but i promise i will try to translate the next chapter as soon as I can and i'll post it the second it's ready. _

_I love you and I'm so so so so so so so sorry for making you wait like this. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
